creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Reaudolph Flashlight
Basic Information The Reaudolph Flashlight is a seasonal Christmas costume skin for the flashlight that is part of the "Pro DLC" for Creativerse. It was part of the free Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle that could be claimed during the Christmas event "Elfi's Wonderland from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. From December 7th 2019 until January 2020, this Christmas-related Flashlight could be claimed for free as part of the Elfi's Merry Bundle. The Reaudolph Flashlight does not provide F2P players with the Flashlight feature! It could still be claimed by free players nonetheless. The flashlight skin was then "invisibly" added and will only become selectable for these players after they will buy or obtain the Pro DLC in the future (usually purchasable directly via Steam). Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. In case of the Reaudolph flashlight, the usual floating cyan cube of "Pro" players will be exchanged with a floating animated Reaudolph that appears to scamper through the air next to the head of the player character. This Creature-shaped animated flashlight was implemented as part of the the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Giftwrapped Beds, White Wood Doors, Holiday Windows, White Brick Fireplaces, White Brick Walls, LED Tree Blocks and the Reinbeau Antlers headgear Costume. It was available again as part of the Elfi's Merry Bundle from December7th 2019 to January 2020, together with Reinbeau Antlers (Hat Costume), the Reaudolph Head Costume (Head Costume), the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume (consisting of a sleeveless sweater for the torso and a separate arms costume) and the Winter Mitten (Gauntlet Costume, standard color red-and-white stripes). If you have claimed the free Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle during the Christmas event in the Store before January 25th 2019, or if you have claimed the Elfi's Merry Bundle, you can select the Flashlight in the flashlight costume slot if you own the Pro DLC. You just need to click on this costume slot, and a window will pop up with a selection of all the flashlight skins that you own. As a free player, you cannot see the flashlight costume slot, but it will appear as soon as you buy or obtain the Pro DLC. If you have claimed the Reaudolph Flashlight skin (and/or any other Flashlight Skins), you will be able to select it/them then. The Reaudolph Flashlight emits a reddish light that seems to be dimmer than the common Flashlight with a round cone if you point the flashlight "beam" directly against a wall. The range of the light depends on where you'll point your cursor at, but it's a little longer than that of the common Flashlight. Like the Jack-o-Lantern and Ghostly Flashlight (both Halloween specials), the Reaudolph Flashlight skin is usually only available for ca. one month to claim (Christmas special). The Reaudolph Flashlight will most likely become obtainable during future Christmas events again. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on January 2nd 2019 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. The Elfi's Merry Bundle could be claimed for free from the Store from December 7th to January 2020. If you have missed the opportunity to claim this free bundle before the event has ended, you will need to wait until December 2019 when this Costume is going to become available again. Since Costumes are account-bound, they cannot be traded amongst players. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. By claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle and/or the Elfi's Merry Bundle, this flashlight skin that looks like a floating Reaudolph became automatically available for players who had bought the "Pro-DLC" and could be selected in the flashlight Costume slot. In actual fact, this flashlight skin was also added to the "hidden" flashlight Costumes selection for F2P players when they claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle, but will stay unavailable as long as they do not own the Pro-DLC. Please note that Costumes will not be placed in the shape of items into your inventory/bag, neither as a content of any item bundle, and no crafting recipe will be added for any Costumes. Costumes also cannot be crafted, which also means you can't make any spare ones. Instead, if you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle and/or the Elfi's Merry Bundle in time, the Reaudolph Flashlight Costume is now automatically available for your "Pro" user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds when you click the "Costumes" button over your character equipment "doll" to the right side of the inventory, or on the main screen by clicking on "customize character". The Reaudolph Flashlight Costume can then be selected for "Pro" players by clicking on the flashlight Costume slot, which will bring up a small window with all flashlight Costumes that you own in order to let you select one of them. As a free player, you cannot see the Flashlight and Glider Costume slots, because they are deactivated for F2P players, and will only appear when buying the Pro DLC. All Costumes that you claimed or bought are account-bound and can only be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots. This means that you cannot claim or buy the Reaudolph Flashlight another time, and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Reaudolph Flashlight for free players While "Pro" players were able to use the Reaudolph Flashlight costume right away after claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle for free, even F2P-players could claim this Creature-like flashlight costume skin, but they can only see and actually use it after buying or obtaining the "Pro DLC" for Creativerse directly on Steam ( http://store.steampowered.com/app/515710/Creativerse__Pro/ ). How to use Once you have obtained the Reaudolph Flashlight by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle or the Elfi's Merry Bundle for free, this flashlight Costume can be activated on your "Pro" player character's 3D paper doll by clicking on the word "Costume" above the head of your player character's model to the right side of your inventory or by clicking on the words "customize character" on your main screen before selecting any game world (or adventure). To select Reaudolph Flashlight as a player who owns the Pro DLC, simply click on the flashlight Costume icon on the right side of the Costumes window next to your player character's 3D paper doll. Then a small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Reaudolph Flashlight Costume (of course only after you've claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle). Please note that the flashlight costume slot is only visible on the paper doll for "Pro" players. After selecting the Reaudolph Flashlight, its icon will show up in the flashlight costume slot. It will not be shown next to your player character in the Costumes window though. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. Only after clicking "Done", the selection will be saved and show up in the game when playing. To deselect the chosen Reaudolph Flashlight costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the flashlight costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Reaudolph Flashlight that you have chosen will replace the look of the common cyan flashcube that your "Pro" player character has hovering above their shoulder by default that emits a white light. Since R56 on September 27th 2018, you do not have to activate this costume for each game world separately. Instead, your selection will carry over to other game worlds. Your costume choice can also be customized on the main game screen before entering any game world. Different from certain other costumes like Pumpkiru’s Top Hat or the Holiday Hat, the Reaudolph Flashlight cannot be changed in terms of colors or size. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Costumes Category:Pro Category:Flashlights